


Chase the Sun

by JasonXavier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonXavier/pseuds/JasonXavier
Summary: A collection of Supercorp mini-fics from prompts and random ideas.





	1. Nothing Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> A Supercorp soulmate AU loosely based off of this prompt: 
> 
> "You remove your tattoo because you hate the idea of someone dictating who you can be with for the rest of your life and the person who’s removing it happens to be your soulmate and they’re torn between letting you know and just not bringing it up because you kind of went there because you didn’t want a soulmate and vice versa."

M’gann watches as Kara downs yet another drink on the opposite side of the bar. The young Kryptonian, recently solar-flared, takes shot after shot of human drinks that she’s never tasted before.

M’gann’s heart grows heavy as Kara’s ever present happy demeanor twists into something unusual for the normally elated alien.

For the second time since she’s arrived on Earth, she recognizes a pained expression that often paints her own face. She’s only ever seen that haunted expression mirrored in J’onn.

With a sigh, she begins making her way to Kara’s side of the bar, catering to customers as she passes by.

“She needs to be cut off.” She whispers the new employee that keeps serving Kara drinks. They nod and turn away, prepared to inform the drunk girl.

“No, I’ll do it,” M’gann whispers before she settles in front of Kara.

“Hey, M’gann!” Kara exclaims in a way that was meant to sound happy, but her voice is strangely withdrawn.

“Hey, Kara...” She points down to the lone shot -of what she assumes is tequila- that Kara is eyeing.

“That’s going to be your last.”

“Aw, but M-M’gann.” She shakes her head a little too hard and she finds herself swaying to the right. She grabs onto the bar counter, thankfully made of alien metals, to stop herself from falling.

“You’re drunker than I thought Kara. I’m going to call J’onn.” She says as she steps to the left, grabbing the company phone.

“No!” She exclaims, sending a pout M’gann’s way.

The pout is sloppy, half-hearted, and 100% ineffective but M’gann sees the ghosts dancing in the skin behind Kara’s eyes, she recognized them. She’s lived with them for as long as she can remember and that connection makes her put down the phone.

“Kara,” she sighs. “What’s wrong?”

And she shrugs, not allowing herself to open up. Sure, M’gann may know what it’s like to leave a planet, to be ashamed of her race but… She’s never had her planet, her race, her soulmate, ripped from her hands before she could even know how to stop it.

“It’s my birthday.” She shrugs.

“Happy earth birthday.” Kara shakes her head.k2

“My _real_ birthday.” She whispers. And suddenly, M’gann knows. She understands; and she can’t help it when she rounds the bar, taking Kara in her arms.

She didn’t expect tears but, she takes them stride, combing her hair out of her face, and letting the hero _f_ _i_ _nally_  let it out. As she _does_ let it out. She cries, and she clings, and she pounds the bar in a way that she never could before without worrying about wasting the DEO’s money to replace the counter.

M’gann holds her until her tears run dry and her hiccups subside. Until Kara accepts a tissue- and some water- and she has enough breath to speak.

“It’s just this entire day,” She sighs, as she fiddles with her glasses.

“All I’ve been thinking about lately is all the things I’ve lost along with losing Krypton,” Taking a sip from her glass of water becomes an excuse to gather her jumbled thoughts.

“Like my soul-mate.”

She sighs, lifting up her right arm for emphasis.

“Not that this doesn’t remind me every day.”

“Your soulmate tattoo upsets you,” M’gann states.

Kara nods slowly, taking another sip of her water.

“Yeah.” She sighs.

“My soulmate he, she, _they_ ,...whatever… Probably died on Krypton.” M’gann smiles at the girl, knowing Kara just accidentally came out to her in her drunken state.

“I know that Clark found his soulmate in Lois but… He basically grew up on earth. The odds that my soulmate are on this foreign planet too?” She shakes her head again, much slower than before.

“Seeing this tattoo every day, it’s just...” Kara’s eyes shut tightly, almost painfully and M’gann’s hand settles on Kara’s shoulder in comfort.

“It’s hard?” She supplies for her, and Kara nods once again, her head settling on the bar.

“Well,” the martian mentioned. “Why don’t you get it removed?”

Kara laughs humorlessly, the sound foreign to even her own ears. “You know why, my skin it-” “Kara, you’ve solar-flared,” M’gann reminds her and suddenly, Kara’s face forms a dazzling smile.

Before she can blink, M’gann finds a blond Kryptonian wrapping around her, pulling her into a hug. “You’re right!” She shouts, unaware of the stares she’s beginning to garner.

She jumps up from her stool, much soberer than she was a few minutes ago, and dashes out the front door of the bar. Kara emerges back into Dollywood a moment later, smiling sheepishly at M’gann.

“Can you drive me to a tattoo removal shop?”

* * *

M’gann parks her silver Nissan Altima in front of one of many almost identical brick buildings lining main street 

Across the street, the open sign of the ‘Ben’s Tattoo & Removal’ blinks despite the fact that it’s almost midnight.

M’gann takes the keys out of the ignition and moves to exit the car but, Kara reaches out to stop her.

“No, I-I think that… I think I need to do this by myself.” Kara explains apologetically.

M’gann simply smiles in understanding and Kara takes a deep breath to center herself before slipping out of M’gann’s car, throwing a nervous smile over her shoulder as she enters the shop,

The bell above the door 'dings', signaling Kara’s arrival and she can hear bustling in a room adjacent to her. A raven-haired woman emerges from the room and settles behind the counter.

“Hi, I’m Lena.” She says as her eyes scan Kara’s body and, Kara can feel her cheeks flush under the intense gaze of the woman.

“Hi,” Kara says, extending her right hand out to Lena for a handshake. 

The ‘LL’ imprinted into Kara’s skin makes Lena’s breath hitch for a moment.

“I’m Kara. Danvers.”

Lena feels an odd mixture of relief and disappointment flood her body as she realized that the ‘LL’ on Kara’s wrist does not match the ‘KZ’ on hers.

Lena eyes Kara’s bare hand amusedly before taking it into her gloved one.

“So,” she says, leaning on the counter. “What are you here for?”

She speaks up again before the taller girl has a chance. “No offense or anything but you don’t seem like the type to get a tattoo.” She teases as her eyes trail over Kara’s frame once again.

“Well,” Kara says she adjusts her glasses, “I want my soulmate tattoo removed.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise in question but when Kara doesn’t elaborate, she simply nods.

“The cost for tattoo removal is eighty to a hundred dollars,” Lena informs her. “Alright,” Lena walks around the counter to lead Kara down a hallway into a graffiti covered room with a reclining chair.

Lena gestures for Kara to sit as she walks around the room, opening cabinets and drawers, pulling out the needed equipment and setting it onto a rolling tray. Kara sits back and rests her her wrist on the armrest as Lena pulls a stool next to her and rolls the tray by her side.

“I like your gloves,” Kara notes as Leans rests on the stool.

“Thanks,” she says, shaking her hands slightly.

“They help me grip the laser better,” Lena explains.

“Ah, so they’re both fashionable _and_ functional.” Kara teases and Lena sends a smile Kara’s way.

“So,” Lena says as she rips open an alcohol pad, holding it above Kara skin. When the blonde nods and rubs the alcohol over her soulmate tattoo.

“Most people who come to remove their soulmate tattoo are much older,” Lena says, tossing the used pad to the side and plugging cords into the laser.

“A lot of them have lost their soulmate somewhere,” She provides, a slight buzz fills the room as she turns on the laser.

“Honestly, I see more people in their sixties than our age.” She jokes.

“ _Well,_ ” Kara says as she watches Lena lower the laser to hover above her skin, the slight pinch it induces barely affects the hero.

“I’m pretty sure my soulmate is dead,” Kara explains. Maybe it’s her inebriated state, her need to let out the pain, or the presence of the beautiful stranger but Kara decides, to be honest with the tattoo artist. Lena’s brows furrow in confusion.

“How do you know?” Lena asks, her gaze locked on Kara’s wrist.

“I think they might have died along with the rest of my planet,” Kara explains as she watches Lena stiffen for a second before an understanding smile forms on her face.

“Oh, okay.”

“I’m an alien.” Kara clarifies and a small, surprised laugh escapes Lena.

“Yeah, I figured.” Kara watches as a part of the first ‘L’ begins to fade. “So, how are you liking earth?”

Lena asks curiously and much to both Lena and Kara’s surprise, the Kryptonian begins describing her life to Lena, conveniently leaving out names and the small fact that she’s Supergirl.

* * *

 

“So, yeah.” Kara finishes. “I’d say I quite enjoy living on earth.”

Lena nods softly as a stray question fills her mind.

“So, is Danvers your real last name or…?”

Lena asks harmlessly, attempting to make small talk to pass the time.

“No,” Kara answers without much thought, her immediate trust and connection with Lena clouds her judgment and even though she knows she shouldn’t get into all the details, she doesn’t feel bad for sharing some of her secrets with her.

Lena nods, making a silent invitation for Kara to continue.

“I don’t really remember much about my home planet... ”

Kara’s eyes dart down as she lies and Lena can’t help but catch it. Before she can call Kara out on her lie, the blonde speaks up again.

“All I really remember is that my birth surname starts with a ‘Z’.”

Lena smiles down at her.

“Well, Kara Z., it’s nice to meet you.”

Kara Z.

_KZ_

Lena’s hand pauses as she feels her head spinning.

 _How do I get myself into these situations?_ She thinks.

Suddenly her pull to Kara makes sense and she almost kicks herself for not realizing it sooner.

“Oh.” She whispers.

When Kara lifts her gaze to look at her, she laughs slightly.

“Sorry,” she says. “I just remembered that I have to do some inventory later on when we close for the day.”

Kara just nods, as she watches Lena’s hands.

“Well, what about you?” Kara asks, and Lena raises her left eyebrow in question.

“Your soulmate tattoo.” Kara clarifies and Lena shrugs while keeping her eyes on the laser hovering over Kara’s skin.

“Born without one.”

Where Kara lacks in lying, Lena easily makes up for it. Being taught how to lie easily and effectively had to be one of the only useful things Lena learned from the Luthors.

Kara frowns thoughtfully and glances at the clock on the nearby table of tools that Lena set beside her.

“Oh, Rao,” She whispers, noticing for the first time tonight that four hours of conversation had easily glided between them.

“It’s almost 3 a.m.”

Lena nods, her grey-green eyes glancing into Kara’s blue ones for a moment. “You’re almost done.” She notes, tilting her chin down in emphasis.

Kara’s eyes well in both sadness and relief as she realizes that her tattoo is almost gone, the ghost of her presumably gone Kryptonian soulmate disappearing with it.

If Lena notices the shift in Kara’s demeanor, she doesn’t comment on it -and Kara is eternally grateful that the mysterious woman let her settle into this moment.

As the memory of the one thing that she can’t change, even with her powers, slips away from her, leaving relief in its wake, a lone tear leaks out of her right eye.

Instinctively, Lena sets down her laser and reaches up to wipe the tear away. Their eyes meet again for a moment and there it is again, that instant attraction that neither of them can deny.

If what Lena assumes about their matching tattoos is correct, then she has no reason to hide her attraction to the vulnerable blonde beside her, anyway.

But then, she realizes, that Kara doesn’t about the likelihood of their soulmate tattoos being a matching set.

The thought makes her pick up the laser once more, preparing to finish removing her initials from her soulmate’s wrist.

They fall into a comfortable silence as the last few minutes of the session stretch before them. The soft hum from the laser tool helps Kara fully relax her head into the chair, her eyes closing for just a few moments.

It takes Kara a short time to register that the buzzing has stopped and the constant pinch of her skin has dwindled into a low ache.

Her eyes flutter open to see Lena walking around the room, silently setting her equipment back into their places and taking a cream and clear wrapping from a drawer.

When she turns back around to Kara, she’s sitting up and readjusting her shirt that has ridden up. Lena settles back into her stool, silently lifting Kara’s wrist, squeezing some ointment onto her fingertips, and slowly starts working it gently into Kara’s wrist.

“Thank you,”

Kara mutters silently and Lena knows that she’s not just thanking her for the ointment.

“You’re very welcome,”

She sighs, suddenly. The weight of the situation isn’t lost on her. Lena knows that this might be the last time she could see her soulmate and the awareness makes her slightly reckless.

“Kara?” Lena asks, not looking up from where she’s beginning to place the clear wrapping on Kara’s skin.

“Yeah?”

“I know, even with the odds of your soulmate dying alongside your planet, that it would be easy for someone with no soulmate tattoo to fall in love with you. So, you don’t need to worry about being alone forever.”

Kara can feel the blush crawling up her neck before she even registers Lena’s words but she still manages to offer Lena a quiet ‘thank you’. Lena lifts Kara’s wrist in response.

“You’re all set,” She says as she stands.

Kara mirrors her movement and follows her back to the front of the shop. As she reaches for her wallet, she sees Lena shaking her head in her peripheral vision.

“That’s not necessary.”

Kara frowns for the first time since entering the tattoo shop that night. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble or anything.”

Lena smirks up at the blonde as a small chuckle escapes her.

“I’m sure my uncle won’t mind, Kara.” Lena watches as understanding flashes in Kara’s eyes and her head bows in thanks.

“I really appreciated this, Lena,” Kara says as she slowly starts walking backward, only pausing when she reaches the door of the shop.

“Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah,” Lena breathes as Kara turns and walks out of the tattoo shop, the bell above the door, announcing her departure.

And they will. Especially if the universe has anything to say about it.


	2. The Art of Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Leapyearbaby29: Kara wakes up to Lena spooning her and then Lena has gentle morning sex with her while still spooning her and some more with Lena against the headboard and Kara in between her legs. Lena wants Kara to feel her. Kara has be self conscious of her body even if she's Supergirl (OR) she's also been stressed out about work at CatCo and all the aliens she's had to fight and capture and Lena wants to show her that she's beautiful and loved and give her some stress relief. Smut.

Kara wakes to Lena’s lips on her neck. 

Trailing up and down, planting kisses along the length of it as she slowly, lovingly, draws her out of her slumber. 

Kara’s eyes flutter open and her gaze meets the warm glow of the world awakening outside of her bedroom window, basking her bedroom in warm muted tones. 

“Mmm, morning.” She greets as she stretches, a silent yawn escaping her as she begins to turn, planning on planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

She greets as she stretches, a silent yawn escaping her as she begins to turn, planning on planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

Lena however, has other plans. She plants her hand on Kara’s back, halting her movements before beginning to roam. 

She plants her hand on Kara’s back, halting her movements before they begin to roam. 

Her hands move, rubbing up and down before resting on the Kryptonian's bare shoulders. 

Lena frowns. 

“Darling, you’re incredibly tense.” 

She feels Kara sigh as her hands move, trying to ease the tension out of her shoulders. 

Even if she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, Lena knows that she can also bring her girl relief. 

Breath stutters out of Kara as she feels Lena begin to scratch her nails down her stomach, toned and quivering. Lena’s hands begin their decent, halting until she feels Kara nod as her intentions become implied. 

Lena slips her hands into Kara’s panties, chucking at how slick she is, as she drags her fingertips up her folds, slow and teasing. 

A long sigh escapes her as Lena’s fingers trail over her clit, her eyes fluttering shut when Lena’s other hand reaches around Kara’s neck to slip down its length to tease her nipples. 

Kara cries out, her back arching off of Lena’s stomach. 

Lena uses the leverage to her advantage as she slips a finger into Kara, sighing against her neck as she feels Kara go slack for a moment, and moan her name in another. 

“More,” Kara whines, her hips riding Lena’s hand desperately. 

Her hands pump in and out of her slowly, groaning into Kara’s neck as she feels her being to quiver around her fingers. 

Kara’s hand migrate from their original position, grasping the sheets, to weaving themselves into Lena’s hair, pulling her mouth back to her neck.

Lena smirks before she shifts, kissing a path to what Lena knows to be Kara’s most sensitive spot, and when she drags her teeth under Kara’s earlobes, the action makes the blond cry out, milking Lena’s fingers as her body goes slack, resting against Lena’s chest.

She can feel the tension leaving her body already.

* * *

Lena’s moan stretches across Kara’s bedroom,  low and contented as she pulsates around her tongue. 

Kara’s gaze, an almost startling juxtaposition to the headiness just moments ago, begins to turn sweet. 

Lena whines loving as Kara moves from the bed, gliding into the bathroom and returning with a warm washcloth, cleaning Lena while adorning her face with small kisses and Lena can’t help but chuckle as Kara molds into her side, nuzzling into her with a light sigh. 

“Felling more relaxed now?” 

Lena asks. 

“Much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr! @ZephyrWriting. I take prompts. Comments make my world go 'round.


End file.
